


[all红]八月正值热恋（四）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [4]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc





	[all红]八月正值热恋（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc

莫关山睡得不安稳，梦里仿佛置身于火炉之中，灼热，难受，被大火吞噬的一瞬，猛然惊醒，不过现实倒也是浑身热热粘粘，不仅盖着被子还被人禁锢在怀。

“大夏天抱你妹的抱。”莫关山挣了挣，那人的手臂还是跟八爪鱼似的，下半身又支起了帐篷抵在自己的股缝，脸一僵，莫关山对着贺天的手臂就是一通乱打，哪怕是猪也该疼醒了。

“卧卧卧卧卧槽！疼！”莫关山试图抽回自己即将被掰断的手指，龇牙咧嘴的模样一对上那人带着起床气阴翳的眼神立刻怂了，算了吧，好汉不吃眼前亏。

“早安啊，小莫仔。”似乎反应过来身旁的人是谁，就换回嬉皮笑脸的模样松开了怀里的人。

“醒了就快滚。”莫关山揉着手指，下了床捡了件衣服套上，昨晚的事对于莫关山来说不痛不痒。他的秘密藏不住，自己的身体也不能再用抑制剂，虽说是自己的第一次但是只要不是永久标记，谁帮他度过发情期都一样。打炮不都是你情我愿，反正他也爽了，没什么好说的。

“好绝情啊小莫仔，我可是帮了你啊。”贺天盯着面前走来走去的长腿，他还记得大腿内侧有一排牙印，也算是个专属烙印。

“是你他妈乱放信息素，还把我弄得满身印子，我人都见不起，我谢你全家！”离开房间前又补了句快滚。

喝了口水润润嗓子莫关山才觉得活过来，顺便看了眼手机，发现几十条消息都是来自两个人——展正希和见一。全部都是关心的话语，莫关山很难视而不见，敲敲打打删了又写，最后都只回了句“我很好。”

 

展正希怏怏的躺在床上，他一大早上就醒来，晨勃带来的异样让他不得不伸手去解决，幻想着梦里那位记不清脸的红发妖精，舒缓着自己的欲望。眼下心绪不宁握着手机，昨天自己发过去的一条条消息都没得到回复，想着还是让人好好休息就放弃了打电话。大概第一次标记人的后遗症，omega不在自己身边就不安。

“叮”微信传来了回复，展正希再三确认是莫关山才敢回复。嘘寒问暖了几句，眼看就要聊不下去，展正希脑子一热，一句“我去看看你”就发了过去，后知后觉才想着撤回，那边莫关山早就回复了“不用”，虽然早就知道会是拒绝，但免不了还是有点失落，挫败躺回床上，摸了摸心脏。

这边莫关山嘴皮子都磨破了，才将某位狗鸡送走，刚坐下叫了份外卖，门铃又响了。

“你他妈没完了是吧！”

气氛过于安静，莫关山瞅着一脸懵逼的见一，表情有点崩不住。“小红毛好过分，我为了看你早餐午饭都没吃，历尽千辛万苦才去到你家门前！你知不知道......”被见一吵得不行，莫关山门一关把人锁外面。

见一俊挺的鼻子差点撞扁，趴在门边上大喊大叫起来。莫关山揉揉耳朵，最好隔壁邻居投诉把这傻b赶走。

吵人的声音突然没了，莫关山开心了几秒，眉头突然一皱琢磨着不对，果然一打开门就看见见一准备吃自己的外卖，他想掐死这傻b。

“你可以滚了吗！”莫关山踹了踹吃饱喝足躺在自己沙发上装死的某人。

“你也要睡沙发吗？”见一伸手扯了一把莫关山的衣摆，没想到这么一出，莫关山一个重心没稳直直倒在见一怀里，脑袋狠狠撞上见一的鼻子。“小红毛，我不行了...”见一流着两行清泪，捂着鼻子可怜兮兮看着莫关山。

莫关嘴里骂骂咧咧的却还是手忙脚乱照顾好鼻血狂流的傻b，折腾了大半天，等人止血了莫关山第一时间就将人赶出门口。

门一关，见一一改可怜兮兮的模样，低着头眼神隐晦不明，最后手指动了动，插入裤袋离开。

展希希昨晚来过吗？

 

贺天回了家，意外看到了贺呈没有去上班。“昨晚去哪了。”贺呈站起身看着并不打算理会自己的弟弟。

“关你什么事。”贺天上楼的脚步一顿，饶有兴趣回头看着贺呈。

“你标记了他。”贺天经过的时候，从难闻的烟草里面他捕捉了一股omega的橘子清香，肯定是昨天逃跑的莫关山。

“所以哥，你对你的弟媳满意吗？”

“也不见得一定是弟媳。”

贺天松了松握紧的拳头，继续上楼。贺呈拿起外套，看了眼手机，整理一下着装也离开了。

太阳还是这么毒辣，可这八月却不太和平。


End file.
